Winter Princess Summer Peasant
by Daughter of the Lion
Summary: The year is 3000, and the Greek gods have all but faded. Some of the minor ones are still left, and some of the Olympian council, but depressingly few. This is the story of the new mortal world, the kingdoms of weather. This is the story of our heroes of the Prophecy of Seven. This is the story of Piper McLean: Snow Princess, Summer Peasant.
1. Prologe

**AN: This is my first published fanfiction, but I will not say no flames. I want all the criticism. Firstly, I want to thank my close friend, and sister, SummerRushes (You know who you are!) for helping me write this. I also want to thank my close friend and sister, Tanya (You also know who you are!) for inspiring me. And lastly, I want to thank my new friend,(and I hope we can be like sisters) Courtara, for convincing me to publish this. Enjoy!**

**Sincerely, **

**Daughter of the Lion**

**Eden**

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own PJO or HOO!

Prologue

The year is 3000, and the Greek gods have all but faded. Some of the minor ones are still left, and some of the Olympian council, but depressingly few. Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, Hades, Hestia, (**AN. She is the **_**last **_**Olympian after all.) **Hephaestus, Demeter, Zeus, and Hera, as well as Khione. Apollo, Dionysus, Hermes, and Ares all faded giving Zeus, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Athena their respective jobs.

Ares' presence in the council was so much missed that even Athena started crying, something no one thought possible. It turns out that she was in love with the god. It was the most shocking thing since Hercules.

So the remainder of the once proud Olympian Council came to a decision; to break apart the mortal world into four countries, the kingdoms of weather. They would each bring their respective season to the world. But these kingdoms needed to be strong and stable. So they were to be ruled by the gods, until they had heirs that were good enough to rule.

So it came to be that Zeus and Hera were king and queen of summer, Poseidon and Khione winter, Hephaestus and Demeter fall, and Aphrodite Artemis, and Athena had spring. These Kings and Queens ruled fairly for a while, until old arguments got in the way. Summer became an enemy of winter, and vice versa. Spring tried to ally itself with everyone, for it was governed by wisdom grace, and care, but ended up with an enemy of fall.

Where are our heroes of old you say? Where are Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Bianca, Percy, and Annabeth? What about the rest of the campers? They are all in Elysium, where they should be. That is until the day Chaos came. He washed their spirits in the River Lethe, and removed every memory they had, except for their soul mates; for he knew that the world would need them again soon. Their love for the world they had lived in – and for each other – just might save it.

Now it came to be that each child was born to the same immortal, even Frank, who was the last child of Mars. All except Piper. She was borne to Khione of a mortal man, (I know old habits die hard) but she still kept the gifts of Aphrodite. She also had blood of all the different countries inside of her. So by law, when she turned sixteen, she had to continuously travel the world, until she married. She spent winter with Khione, and the rest of the year with Aphrodite in Spring.

The new world, and its leader were happy. But a darkness loomed; a darkness that could only be stopped by a demigod with mixed blood. The gods were afraid of the last prophecy of the Oracle of Delphi that went something like this:

_The daughter of winter,_

_Spring planted, _

_Summer blessed,_

_And fall kissed,_

_Will darkness' bane become._

_On her 208__th__ full moon,_

_Her powers will appear._

_She must find the soul of winter,_

_And it's bane._

_Become one with her mate,_

_And rule as the Snow Princess, Summer Peasant._

Now may I present to you the story of Piper McLean, Snow Princess, Summer Peasant.

**AN: I hoped you liked it! I want to continue, so please review, flames or no flames, I care not. I just want people to read it. **

**Love you all for reading,**

**Daughter of the Lion**

**Eden**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: EEEEP! Six reviews in twelve hours! I am so happy! So as per request, I am updating early! I planned to update after my break starts on Friday. So as a gift to my first six reviewers, here it is, chapter one, of Snow Princess, Summer Peasant (Or SPSP for short)**

**Note to all reviewers: If you ever want me to PM you, or you can PM me, just ask! I am always open for ideas! Also anything you want me to read, I will! Just PM or write me in your review!**

**Reviewer responses:**

**Nikitabella: Thanks! I am trying to make it sound different, for a lot of the good fanfics I read are AU, so that is what I do! You were the first reviewer! I am truly honored. You made my day of cramming for finals bearable! **

**Irisa0815: You made my day! I am so touched you felt that way! Yes it is my FIRST story; I just took Rick Riordan's advice. A great reader makes a great writer! So my advice to you would be to read as much as you can whenever you can. I look forward to reading Art's stories, as well as yours!**

**Awesome Guest: You made me giggle for happiness! I can't wait to satisfy your hunger for more!**

**Courtara: Thanks! I really enjoy writing, so I guess it was a good start! And I would love to be long distance Internet sisters!**

**Jeanie: Thank you! I love that people want more right after I post it! I can't wait for reviews on this chapter!**

**Dragonstorm24: Thanks for your advice. I was thinking of writing it in a god's POV later, because they haven't really met any gods yet. Any help you can give, I would be glad to get! I will totally PM you later!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! **

**Chapter I: Piper POV**

Mom said I should go visit my best friend Annabeth, not get roped into visiting Summer, the one place I was forbidden to go. Oh, sorry, I should introduce myself. Hi, I am Piper McLean, daughter of the famed actor Tristan Mclean. Oh, did I forget to mention I am a princess. Well I am, even if I don't want to be. I am Piper, Princess of Winter.

I live with my mom, Queen Khione, though she isn't a mother to me, my step-dad King Poseidon, and my stepbrother Percy. I like to call Percy, Seaweed Brain, because he can do utterly stupid things. Also because he has my dad's powers over water, and I have my mom's over ice, so he calls me either Ice Princess, or Ice Beauty Queen. He is also terrible at nicknames. I also have this power my mom calls charmspeak, where I can make anyone obey my will. No one knows where I got it. Charmspeak is nowhere in my bloodline.

So I was traveling along the border of spring and summer, may favorite place to be, for it always lifts my spirits to see new life growing. There I would sometimes hurry over to the Summer side and take down missing posters of baby pictures of me. I know what you are thinking. Why on earth would you do that? Well my mom took me away from my dad when I was six months old, and I haven't seen him since. I don't really miss him, because I didn't really know him. I guess he used to hit me, and wasn't faithful to my mom, even though _I _was born out of wedlock. This just proves my mom's insanity. In the pictures I was holding, I had the same kaleidoscope eyes, dark complexion, and chocolate brown hair. In order to stay incognito, I pulled my hood over my head, so even if someone saw the pictures, there would be a highly unlikely chance that someone would see my face. Little did I know, that a group of three people, two men and a woman, was following me.

**THALIA POV: **

The two men I was forced to work with were being incredibly loud. I knew that they couldn't move soundlessly through the forest like a hunter, but did they have to make _that _much noise? Men. So we had been following my best friend for sometime, and I could tell that both boys wanted to know who she was and why we were following her.

Octavian (one of the boys I was with) was scrawny, with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes, and easily intimidated, so how was he captain of the royal guard? I have no idea, probably something to do with blackmail. I seriously hate the little creep. I was standing behind my brother Jason lost in my thoughts, which Artemis always scolds me for. Jason was tall, with an Ancient Roman style physique, blond hair and stormy gray eyes. He was a leader who always followed rules and expectations. We were nothing alike. I mean I had spiky black hair, and an attitude that surpasses all, except maybe Seaweed Brain. The only thing that linked us together as siblings were our eyes. They were both a stormy bluish gray, like our dad's.

"Why are we following her again?" Octavian whined.

"Because I know her." I said, really impatiently."

"You do?" They both exclaimed loudly.

"Idiots." I mumble. "Of course I recognize one of my best friends!" I huffed in exasperation. I mean these two were acting thicker than Kelphead!

"She is Piper?" Jason asked inquisitively, for her hood had fallen down at that exact moment. I could tell he was thinking, _"I know Thals __**said**__ she was pretty, but gods, that girl is gorgeous."_ "So, who is she? In nobility, I mean."

"I think she is Tristan McLean's daughter. She is also Queen Aphrodite's ward. She is at least part Spring, Summer, and Fall. I don't know who her mother is. She never wants to talk about her. I get the feeling that she hates her. She is a brilliant fighter. Never get on her bad side." I warned the two guys. I had seen Pipes with her knife. Jason started staring at Piper, completely ogling at her, so of course I touched his arm and shocked him. He yelped and turned to me with an annoyed look. "Jason, don't mess up my chances of having her as a…" I stop abruptly. I almost told him about being a hunter of Artemis! "Finding out what is wrong. I care about her." I could tell he bought the lie.

"To late." Jason said. Piper had heard his yelp, a quiet one as it was. She always had the keenest ears.

**AN:I thought about ending it here, but I won't. I am still bubbling with happiness from my reviews. **

**Piper POV**

I had heard a yelp somewhere close behind, to close for me to try to run, with out one of them catching me. I hoped they weren't bounty hunters, since I was still in summer territory. I unsheathed my knife, and the two men, I guessed, unsheathed their swords. Well the scrawny one did. The other one flipped a coin that became a double-edged sword. Both were imperial gold. _"Oh Styx." _I thought. _"Just what I needed. More demigods to attract more monsters."_ See we are ruled directly by the Greek and Roman gods, and of course they act the same as they did 4000 years ago. They still run around, having kids with mortal, and are still a very dysfunctional family. So since the gods have more influence, so must the monsters.

"Pipes," I heard a very familiar feminine voice say "Put Katoptris away. It is only Thalia."

Thalia. It had been so long since I had seen her. She had been very busy as the lieutenant of Artemis. "Thals?" I asked. "If that is really you, then summon Aegis."

"Of course." And she did so. In case you are wondering, Aegis is a magic shield that turns into a bracelet, and has the head of Medusa in the middle. It radiates fear, and most mortals can't stand to see the whole of it with out passing out. I can, only because I am grew up around Aegis.

"Thals!" I tried to run and hug her, but the dude with the strawberry blond hair stopped me with his sword. I disarmed him with ease. Well I _had _trained at Camp Half-blood with Chiron. The blond one looked at me warily, but he let me pass. I hugged Thals tightly. Then I asked her. "Who are they?"

The person on the ground said, "I am Octavian, Captain of the Royal Guard." Right there and then I decided that I didn't like this guy. Everything about him screamed snobby, haughty, rude, arrogant, and ambitious. From his posture, down to his voice, everything just shouted untrustworthy.

"And I am Prince Jason. Pleased to meet you Miss Piper." He brought my hand to his lips and lightly kissed it. I think I blushed a little. This man was seriously handsome, but I wished he was more warm, more welcoming, like a roaring fire on the winter solstice

I recovered my wits and said "Pleased to meet you."

Thalia must have caught on for she changed the topic. "So Pipes, why were you traveling from winter?"

I needed time to think of a lie, so I stalled "How did you know I was traveling from winter?"

"We have been tracking whoever was taking these posters down. Now I know, and now I know why. Your dad, right? And you never answered my first question."

"Yeah. I was sent there for the winter by Aphrodite, like I always am. I had fun sparing with Seaweed Brain though."

Jason must have noticed my hesitation, so he asked, "What do you mean that _Queen_ Aphrodite sent you? And why didn't you call her queen?" Wow, I have to hand him the medal for being an excellent lie detector.

I straightened, pretending to be affronted, "I am her _ward._ She has been like a mother to me. I am second in line for the throne of Spring."

Octavian butted in, obviously annoyed at me for ignoring him. "Then why are you traveling alone and in _that_ outfit?" Okay that comment seriously got on my nerves. He was talking to me like I was some soldier in _his_ army. He didn't even have one!

"Well, _captain_," I said using his name as an insult, since he was below me. "I prefer to travel alone and I also prefer _this_," I gestured to my simple shirt and leggings, with invisible armor, of course. What demigod doesn't always have armor with them? "To the gaudy attire of royalty." I was steaming. How _dare_ he sneak up on me, and then criticize me!

I started to walk back to the river where I would be safe from harm, for Percy could sense me, and help in an instant. My brother can transport himself anywhere through water. Awesome, right! I envy that power. Kelp head says my charmspeak is really cool, and he would like to have it. I have a feeling that he would use it on Annabeth, for the two of them have liked each other since they met at Camp when they were twelve. Neither of them will admit it though.

Anyway, Jason put a hand on my shoulder and turned me around. He looked apologetic. "I apologize for Octavian's behavior. He was always and idiot."

"I am not!" Octavian screamed indignantly.

"Just shut up." Jason seemed to be losing his temper.

Why, I have no idea, so I walked over to Thals and asked "Why don't you come to Spring with me and we can do some sparring with Artemis, Athena, and Annabeth. And Nico might be there." I whispered the last part. I was still trying to get away from the extremely handsome guy who was standing a foot away from me.

Thals blushed. She had a crush on Nico ever since she met him. He used to infuriate her, because she couldn't read him. She can almost always read people's thoughts, save powerful demigods; it's her special gift as lieutenant of Artemis. She thought for a moment. "Sure, I'd love to."

I heard Octavian's annoying voice again. I thought about slitting his throat right then and there, but I am a person who tries to be the least violent. Oh how I would wish I had slit his throat right then and there. "But your highness, King Zeus..."

"Jupiter." I heard Jason mumble.

"Wants us back in time for the Winter delegation to come. We might finally be allies."

I saw Thals tense after he said Winter delegation. She hates Queen Khione, for hurting her people, and I can only agree. "I have an idea. How about you come with us. The annual council is going to happen in a month, so we can go to Spring after that. Please?" Thalia asked. When Thalia wants something, you can only agree.

"Sure, why not. I just have to clear it with Aphrodite."

"We will Iris Message her…"

Thalia was cut off by Octavian shrieking "But she can't, the king will not allow it!" I was mad. This guy was being a complete control freak and jerk. He reminded me of Khione. I hate it when people remind me of Khione. I still had my knife in hand, so I made a split second decision. I threw the knife into his shoulder. The siblings stared.

Then Thalia gave me a look of respect. "Finally someone has had the nerve to do what we have all wanted to do for a long time. Stick a knife in him and shut him up!" Jason gave me a wide smile that sent shivers up my spine, and Octavian a death glare that did nothing. I cleaned my knife and dressed the wound. If these two kept it up, I would be in for a long walk.

**And done! I hoped you liked it! In case you are wondering, Piper calls Khione by her actual name because she has never been an actual mother to her. **

**Please answer these either in review or PM. Either I acceptable. YOU ARE IN NO WAY OBLIGATED TO ANSWER THESE. I am just going to see which is most popular.**

**Questions:**

**Your godly parent; Greek, Roman, or Both? **_**Simple I am a cross between Greek and Roman. My dad was a son of Pluto, and my mom is Athena.**_

**Three favorite guy PJO/HOO characters? **_**Percy, Leo, Nico**_

**Now three favorite girl characters. **_**Bianca, Artemis (I respect chastity.), and Thalia. I like Annabeth too, but she is my sister, so that would be a little biased. **___

**Least favorite? **_**Simple. Octavian, I mean everyone hates the little creep.**_

**Favorite goddess? Artemis. No questions asked.**

**God? Poseidon, I mean he is awesome!**

**Was it good, bad, eh, meh? Feedback is appreciated. Please review!**

**Love you all and have a wonderful day!**

**Eden Aurelia Terran**


End file.
